Carmilla Pines
Carmilla Pines is an antagonist in the second season of Sleepy Hollow. According to Jenny Mills, she is a vicious and notorious treasure huntress and the godmother of Nick Hawley. She was willingly made into a zombie creature known as Vatala by a mysterious cult, but pretended that it was not her own will. She is portrayed by Jaime Murray, who would later play the Black Fairy in Once Upon a Time, Lila West in Dexter ''and Nyssa al Ghul in ''Gotham. History Ten years ago... Carmilla got legal custody of Hawley after his parents were killed in a car crash on Christmas Eve. Under her care, Hawley learned the treasure hunters' tricks of the trade. After young Hawley witnessed her commit a brutal murder, he ran away from her and their paths never crossed again until a decade later. Season Two After ten years of searching for him, Carmilla, with the help of a middleman by the name of Patrick McKenna, is finally able to rendezvous with her godson, whom she affectionately calls "Nicky," much to his ire. She persistently begs him to help her steal an artifact from the Knox Estate, claiming Hawley owes her a favor. Hawley reluctantly agrees to help her. Later that night, Carmilla and Hawley break into the Police Archives to steal the Architectural Map of the Knox Estate, and the two of them get into a brief fight with Ichabod Crane and the Mills sisters. Carmilla nearly kills Jenny, but she is warded off by an arrow from Van Helsing's crossbow fired by Ichabod. In Carmilla's hideout, Hawley opts to leave her as he already kept his end of the bargain. Carmilla, however, begs him to help her one last time, claiming to be his last family member. She then reveals to him a huge "X" mark carved on her back and further relates that she had been forcibly turned into a Vetala. She then explains that the only way for her to become human again is to find and take that one artifact from the Knox Estate. Hawley reluctantly agrees to help her one last time and after that, the two would part ways forever. In the Knox Estate, Carmilla and Hawley take the gathering as an opportunity to sneak into the vault. There, Carmilla finds the Statue of Kali, but not without incident. Abbie sneaks behind her and tries shooting her. Carmilla dodges the bullet and grabs Abbie by the neck. Ichabod then appears, wielding the crossbow and threatening to shoot her; in return, Carmilla threatens to kill Abbie with her venomous nails. Hawley arrives and makes a deal with Carmilla to never leave her again so that she can spare both Ichabod and Abbie; Carmilla agrees and orders Hawley to lock both Ichabod and Abbie in the vault. Returning to her hideout, Carmilla shows her true colors to Hawley when she knocks him unconscious and proceeds to do amorous things to him as he loses consciousness. She then uses the Statue of Kali to begin the dark incantation that will turn her henchmen and Hawley into Vetala. Fortunately, Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny arrive within seconds to spare as Carmilla is reciting the incantation to the activated Statue of Kali. In the ensuing fight, Ichabod shoots her two henchmen with an arrow doused in fire, killing them. As Carmilla is assaulting Jenny, Hawley uses the commotion to turn the tables on her and grabs a crowbar and a torch. Just as Hawley was about to deal the finishing blow, Carmilla swiftly flees the scene through a window. Hawley then sets out on a trip to search for Carmilla. A Vitala's Abilities Basic Powers *'Increased Speed' *'Teleportation' - Able to teleport behind a person in the blink of an eye. Additional Attributes *'Regeneration' - As mythological servants of Kali, the Vetala are able to rise from the dead moments after being struck by a fatal blow. *'Venomous Nails' - A Vetala can secrete deadly venom through their nails. Trivia *Carmilla is one of the few antagonists of the series is currently at large without punishments. There are possibilities that she might reprise her role in future seasons, though. *She is one of the most depraved villains in the series, for she faked her tragedy to Hawley to persuade him to join her and she almost broke his ties with Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny. *Interestingly, both Carmilla's actress (Jamie Murray) and Katrina Crane's actress (Katia Winter) had respective roles in Dexter. Navigation Category:Female Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Mutated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy Category:Undead Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:One-Shot Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Inconclusive